


All For His Sweet Little Poet

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Connor (Courf/Gavroche)Serena (Jehan)Lynx (Grantaire/'Taire)Ash (Enjolras/Enj)Maurice (Feuilly)Ashton/Ness (Bahorel)Jam (Marius)Riley (Bossuet/Boss/Seut)Elaina (Cosette)Kayleigh (Eponine/Azelma)'Ferre (Combeferre)Cricket/Edwin (Montparnasse)Written by the Joly/Feuilly of the group.





	1. A Bad Habit May Have Saved Enjolras's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Les Amis D'LABC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Les+Amis+D%27LABC).



> Connor (Courf/Gavroche)  
> Serena (Jehan)  
> Lynx (Grantaire/'Taire)  
> Ash (Enjolras/Enj)  
> Maurice (Feuilly)  
> Ashton/Ness (Bahorel)  
> Jam (Marius) 
> 
> Riley (Bossuet/Boss/Seut)  
> Elaina (Cosette)  
> Kayleigh (Eponine/Azelma)  
> 'Ferre (Combeferre)  
> Cricket/Edwin (Montparnasse)  
> Written by the Joly/Feuilly of the group.

Enj had gone to visit Montparnasse and Jehan late one evening, wanting to spend some time with his favourite poet and wanting to get to know 'Parnasse a bit better. (He wanted to get along with him for Jehan's sake.) He'd had a wonderful time and had actually found that he rather enjoyed Montparnasse's company. On the way home, however, he'd been jumped. Jean Prouvaire and Montparnasse didn't live in the nicest area, after all. He was pulled into an alleyway where he was beaten and bloodied before being robbed of everything he had on him that was even remotely valuable. He was left there to die alone in the cold, calling out for his friends who wouldn't be coming. He laid there in agony for several hours before finally slipping away... 

Montparnasse had gone out for a pack of cigarettes, having running out the night before. He knew Jehan didn’t like the habit but it was a hard one to break. With Jehan’s help he had been getting better though. This was only his second pack in the past two months, a feat even he, despite his feigned indifference, was proud of. All thoughts of his dear poet, cigarettes and bad habits disappeared like smoke when he caught sight of the body... A familiar body...


	2. Joly Freaks Out

Enj laid completely still in the alleyway, surrounded by blood. His own blood. He looked terrible compared to the last time 'Parnasse had seen him jusy hours earlier. He'd tried his best to hang on, but in the end, the pain and loss of blood had just been too much.

“Oh f*ck...” ‘Parnasse cursed, struck first and foremost by fear. Justifiable fear that the blond was dead. He dropped to his side, for once not minding the blood that stained his designer jeans, and tried to get a pulse. “C’mon you bastard, give me something to work with here. You better not be dead...” Enj still had a pulse, but it was extremely faint and barely there, though he didn't seem to be breathing. He didn't react at all to Montparnasse's presence, remaining completely still. He obviously didn't have much time left.

That worried ‘Parnasse immensely. He cursed as he dialed what he hoped was that doctor kid’s number and pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He lay Enj back on the ground and began to perform chest compressions with his free hands, calling up what little CPR he remembered. “C’mon, Enjolras, breathe...”

A frantic Joly picked up on the second ring "Enj!? Hello!? Oh! Who's there!? Is Enj okay!?" 

“It’s me, Montparnasse. We have a bit of a situation here” he bit out between presses “Your friend Enj got jumped I don’t know how long ago, he isn’t breathing. I’m trying to get him back but I need some f*cking help” Enj remained completely unresponsive, moving only with the force of the compressions, blood slowly trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Joly's voice could be heard echoing on the brick walls. 

Joly rounded the corner "Well of course he got jumped! Look where you live! No offense!"  
He was staggering under all the medical equipment he had brought with him, he looked wide awake yet messy and ruffled "I thought it would happen! Oh god -" he dropped his things and instantly started performing perfect Cpr

Montparnasse backed up and let Joly do his work. “Should we call his little boyfriend?” he asked, trying to sound like he really didn’t care and totally wasn’t trying to watch out for the other Amis who might be affected.

"Don't act like you don't f-ing care! Call him! Call 'Taire now then Combeferre! Tell 'Ferre to take care of 'Taire! Merde! Come on Enj come on!"  
Enj whimpered weakly, drawing in a very faint breath.

"Come on! Come on! Please!? Please Enj - don't die? R needs you - I I need you in my life - come on Enj, come back to us?" He kept performing cpr "Come back to us?" Montparnasse for once did as he was ordered without complaint. He called Grantaire first and told him what had happened before moving on to Combeferre. After he had finished the calls he began to try and help Joly get Enj awake. “You’re boyfriend is on his way, Enjolras, you want to see him don’t you?” 

Joly held back tears "R'll be here soon, eyyyy you want that right Enj?" Enjolras whimpered again, slowly opening his eyes. "'Parnasse..? Joly...?" He asked, struggling to focus on them both. 

“Yeah, we’re here” ‘Parnasse assured him “And soon Grantaire will be too, you think you can stay awake for him?” He knew what would motivate Enj, Joly choked on his snot and tears and forced a weary smile "He's gonna get here soon - I promise he is - pro-mise -"

Enj slowly shook his head. He knew how bad off he was and he was certain that he wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

“C’mon, just hang on till he gets here. For him, he needs you...” Montparnasse said softly, trying to encourage him. He hoped R was getting close.

Joly whined "You are going to make it Enj! Goddamnit you are! You can't die! After all those years of pretending to hate Grantaire and pretending dislike of him calling you Apollo and goddamnit it isn't going to end this way! Not if I can help it! I can save you - I can can -" Joly whimpered "I can save you - I'm a damned med student aren't I?" Enj shook his head again, his eyes beginning to roll back despite his fight to keep himself conscious. He just- didn't have the strength. He lost consciousness again after a few more moments.

Joly broke down and tried to thread a needle with shaking hands "Damnit Joly, damnit, hands don't fail me now!"  
“Dammit...” ‘Parnasse cursed “Dammit, dammit, damn it!” He took a moment to collect himself, checking Enjolras’s pulse once again before turning to Joly. “Do you need me to do that for you?”

Joly threaded the needle and shook his head biting his lip till it drew blood "No - got it -" he started stitching Enjolras's wounds "In bag, alcohol swabs, some bandages -" he shivered, seeing Enj like this wasn't doing Joly any good, but, picturing his best friend seeing his boyfriend like this gave new resolve to Joly, Enj remained unconscious, his breathing and pulse faint. He wanted R. Parnasse grabbed the supplies hastily, giving Joly a curt nod. “What now?”

Joly took the supplies "I bandage him after cleaning his wounds then I make sure he's okay then hunt down the people who did this,"  
‘Parnasse gave him a ‘you can’t be serious look’. “You aren’t going hunting them alone, you’re practically a goddamn twig. Leave this kind of stuff to me, I’ll find ‘em and make sure they pay...”

Joly took offense "I'm not a goddamn twig! I can fight! I don't give a damn for what you just said! I can fight just as well as you or the next giant bloke you - son of a -" he spluttered and looked down at Enj, he started to shake and busied his shaking hands with the bandages, steady Joly - Enj groaned softly, forcing his eyes opened again. He didn't seem to be coherent though, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

Montparnasse put up his hands, not wanting to rile Joly further. “Whatever you say, brindille...” he muttered but his attention was soon directed to Enj.

Enj squinted a bit, trying to get his eyes to focus on Montparnasse's face. "M-Mont-" He murmured, unable to make it all the way to the end of his name before running out of air.

“Hey, hey, hey... Take it easy, Enjolras...” Montparnasse cautioned “Don’t try to talk, you’re just going to waste energy...”

About 2 minutes later ‘Taire arrived, slamming the door to his beat up truck and practically running to Enj’s side. “Apollo!” he choked out “How is he?”  
Enjolras nodded, or tried to. He was greatful for 'Parnasse's help and wished he could thank him, but he just didn't have the strength. He did manage to mutter a weak 'R' in response to Grantaire's arrival.

Grantaire gently lifted his head into his lap, carding his fingers through his blond, blood-streaked curls. “It’s okay, Enj, I’m here...” he murmured, planting a kiss on his forehead, Enj smiled weakly and managed to keep his eyes focused on R for a few minutes before he lost consciousness again, his breathing slowing to a stop. He seemed to be too weak to hold on, as he'd lost far too much blood.

Joly forced wet rags into Montparnasse's hands "Keep them on his forehead, give him this apple juice and make goddamn sure he keeps talking - I'm fecking not a twig or a brindle, so - I called 'Ferre, he's coming in a ambulance to help - he's just down the street -" Joly fished out a sharp surgeons knife and stood up "Take care of him for me, both of them - 'Taire likes his shoulder rubbed when he's upset and you should hold him, he needs care too - don't goddamn let me down Parnasse? Cause, if if Enj dies in your care I'm I'm - I'm gonna kill you - being a twig or not-" he tied his shoelaces into double knots and ran "I'm not a twig or stick or brindle or toothpick Parnasse, I'm just as capable as you are -" he yelled back "Take care of them!" he'd gone a little out of his mind, 

“Stay with me, alright? Just stay awake..."

Enjolras slowly turned his head toward the sound of Grantaire's voice, his eyes unfocused. "Gr-Grantaire..?" He asked, struggling to keep his eyes opened. He hoped that the artist was truly there and that he wasn't imagining this. His hands were pressed against his stomach “Shh... I’ve got you, Enjolras, I’m right here” R whispered, stroking his hair gently as he held him to his chest. 


	3. Joly and Montparnasse (Or the Brindille and the Beast)

Montparnasse stood up, looking to ‘Taire. “I need you to handle this, do whatever the hell Joly instructed me to. I need to go stop your friend from doing something incredibly stupid...” He took off running after Joly, calling Jehan on the way.

‘Taire was left alone with Enj, who he cradled and tried to help.

Joly was looking for trouble, thinking he wouldn't find it, when he got jumped and beaten by the same men who had hurt Enjolras. Now he lay against the cold wet ground in a pool of blood and shattered glass, a few feet away was the same gruesome picture with one of the attackers.

He was deathly pale and had lost a lot of blood.

Jehan answered on the second ring, smiling as he answered the phone. "Hey, Monty." 

Enj laid completely still in Grantaire's arms, his chest no longer rising and falling with breath.

Joly tried to pull himself up, he didn't want Montparnasse to say "I told you so brindle."


End file.
